


"Cranberry Juice"

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [5]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, Short Story, Vampires, reader's discretion is advised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Amanda has noticed, among other things, that Diana recently seems to be almost never seen without a glass of cranberry juice with her. Though there shouldn't be anything unusual about a person suddenly liking something new.Right?At the same time, Akko wounded up in the infirmary again. But this time, it wasn't due to her clumsiness at all...Inspired by a comment I saw on a LWA Reddit community.
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another LWA short story, just a few days after I posted _The Prodigy and the Delinquent_.
> 
> God, I wish this quarantine would just end and let me leave my house to clear up my stir-crazy mind...

"Hey, Cons, you noticed something odd lately?"

Constanze briefly looked up from her repairs on Stanbot at Amanda. "Hmph?" The German mute responded.

"That Cabbage Head recently seems to be almost never seen without a glass of...something red..." Amanda said, as she gestured at Diana who sat at a nearby table in the cafeteria, alongside her teammates Hannah and Barbara.

Diana is indeed taking a sip out of a glass filled with a red liquid. Her teammates paid no attention to it as they ate their breakfast.

"Hmph." Constanze responded to Amanda with another grunt, this time a more straightforward-sounding one.

"Cranberry juice?" Amanda interpreted what the German mute just "said". "Well, I have no idea what's going on under that thick layer of cabbage on her head, but I'm pretty sure one doesn't just start liking something out of the blue..."

"Hmph..." Constanze grunted again.

"I'm thinking too much?" Amanda responded. "Maybe? Maybe not? Princesses like Cabbage Head are just hard to underst-"

All of a sudden, Lotte Jansson of the Red Team came rushing toward where the Green Team sat. The normally quiet girl seems to be panicking. "Amanda! Something has happened to Akko! You need to come, quick!"

Amanda processed what she just heard, before dismissing the Finn with a hand wave. "It's Akko. It's probably part of her-"

"No! This time its different!"

...

Arriving at the infirmary, Amanda and her teammates found Atsuko Kagari, the Red Team's leader and Luna Nova's resident klutz, lying on a cot, unconscious and with shallow breaths.

"What the heck happened to her?" Amanda asked. She then shot Sucy an accusatory glare. "Did you feed her something?"

"It wasn't me this time." Sucy claimed. "We just woke up this morning, and found Akko like this on the floor of our dorm."

"Sucy is right." Lotte said. "Akko must've been attacked when we were still fast asleep."

"Attacked?" Amanda took note of the wording. "How did you know she was attacked?"

"These weren't there when we went to bed last night." Lotte said as she pointed at Akko's neck.

On close inspection, two holes can be seen on the brunette's neck.

"So she was attacked by a vampire?" Amanda muttered upon seeing the holes. She then cast another accusatory glance at Sucy.

"Like I said, it wasn't me this time." Sucy complained. "Does my teeth look like they could leave a mark like that?" She then opened her mouth wide to show everyone her rows of sharp shark-like teeth.

Amanda shook her head. It is clear that Sucy's teeth could not have left the bite mark on Akko's neck.

"What is going on?" Asked Diana as she suddenly appeared behind the Red and Green Teams in the infirmary.

Everyone are caught by surprise by Diana's sudden appearance.

"Whoa, Cabbage Head, you sure could move really quickly and quietly." Amanda pointed out.

Diana seemed to raise her eyebrows ever so slightly. "More importantly, what is going on with Akko?" She then added.

"Uh, we found Akko like this on the floor this morning..." Lotte explained to the blonde. "Amanda thinks it could be the work of a vampire..."

"A vampire, you say?" That seemed to grab Diana's interest.

"She's got two holes in her neck." Amanda told Diana casually. "What else would it be, if not a vampire?"

"Is Akko going to be alright?" Diana asked.

"She's stable for now, though she won't be waking up anytime soon." Sucy answered. "So what else are we going to do about this vampire situation we have?"

"I will inform the headmistress about this as soon as possible." Diana said. "But for now, I would like to spend a moment alone with Akko..."

"Whatever you say, Cabbage Head..." Amanda casually responded as she then turned to leave the infirmary.

Lotte, Sucy, Constanze and Jasminka soon left the infirmary too.

Diana, now alone with Akko, approached the brunette, and knelt down next to her cot.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Akko..." Diana whispered to Akko as she placed her right hand over the bite mark on the brunette's neck. The blonde then licked her lips. "I wished the circumstances were different..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized that I made the twist of Diana being a vampire a bit too obvious in the first chapter...
> 
> Well, I guess there's no need for me to be subtle about it anymore...
> 
> This chapter has a vampire doing vampire things, so reader's discretion is advised.

It has been nearly a week since Akko was attacked by a vampire...

Akko woke up two days after she was attacked, having been stuck in a coma the whole time. When Her teammates asked her if she saw what the vampire looked like, Akko turned out to have no recollection of anything from during the attack at all.

And worse, Akko was just the beginning. After her, Mary got attacked the second night, then Chloe the third, Bice the fourth, and now Rita as the fifth on the previous night. They were all found in the same circumstances as Akko: roommates wake up the following morning to find the girl lying on the floor unconscious and breathing shallowly.

The very idea of a vampire running around the campus, attacking students every night has had every student in the academy fear for themselves, even after the faculty has tightened security in the campus by increasing the number of night guards. The faculty had to resort to moving the start of curfew time to 6 P.M., two hours sooner than usual.

And that is how the Green Team found themselves stuck in their dorm.

"Damn..." Amanda muttered while lying on her bed. "This whole vampire thing sure had everyone really nervous..."

"Hmph." Constanze let out a grunt.

"Yeah, sure, you're not nervous cause you're the only one with the gadgets and guns..." Amanda responded.

"Hmph." Constanze let out another grunt.

"So you're saying that we should just lock the door and window every night so the vampire can't get in?"

"Hmph."

"Yeah... I think I'd rather not spend the whole night smelling like garlic..."

...

**Later that night...**

Amanda had to go to the bathroom, which unfortunately is further down the corridor, which meant there's a possibility of Amanda running into the vampire.

As a safety measure, Amanda ended up having to steal Stanbot in gun form without Constanze's approval for use in self-defense.

Although the darkness and eerie silence makes the hallways a bit unnerving to be in, especially when there is a vampire running loose on campus, the redhead reached the bathroom without meeting anyone on the way.

After being done with her business, Amanda went to wash her hands at the sink, and was turning to leave when she found someone standing at the bathroom entrance.

It was Diana, asked by the faculty to be a night guard ever since the vampire attacks began. The blonde is probably on her rounds, and just happened to stumble upon Amanda on her patrol route. Or maybe she's here for the same reason as Amanda...

"Hey, Cabbage Head.." Amanda greeted. "I was just here for... nature calls..."

"I see..." Diana nodded. Her voice seems to be lacking in energy. Perhaps she is getting tired from being up so late?

Amanda leaned against the sink. "Too much cranberry juice?" She joked.

Diana seemed to hesitate before answering, "Perhaps..."

Amanda chortled. "Maybe you should cut down on how much you drink the stuff." She informed Diana.

The redhead then noticed that the blonde seems to be in a not-so-good shape. She looked very pale, her baggy eyes are very obvious, and her eyes themselves seem to be bloodshot. There's also the odd fact that she seems to be flat as a board right now when she usually has a decently sized rack.

"You okay there?" Amanda asked out of slight concern. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I just need a moment to..." Diana answered as she slowly approached Amanda.

Somehow, Diana's behavior made the hair on the back of Amanda's neck stand up. "To what?" Amanda asked for clarification as she averted her gaze from Diana.

And that's when the redhead laid her eyes on the bathroom mirror and noticed something.

Amanda is reflected in the mirror just fine. But Diana _isn't_.

The pieces quickly put themselves together in Amanda's mind.

"That wasn't cranberry juice you've been drinking lately, was it...?" Amanda, now realizing what is going on, uttered to Diana.

"I'm sorry to have to confirm for you that it _wasn't_." Diana responded.

In the brief moment Diana opened her mouth to speak, Amanda noticed the pair of sharp fangs in the blonde's mouth.

Diana is the vampire...

Her survival instincts triggered, Amanda raised the gun she took from Constanze, and fired it point blank at Diana's face.

The shot caused Diana to reel back, but she quickly recovered to reveal that it did nothing to her.

Before Amanda could fire off another shot, Diana closed the distance in the blink of an eye, and knocked the gun out of her hands.

"H-how long have you been a damn bloodsucker?!" Amanda struggled to free herself from Diana's inhumanly strong grip, to no avail.

"For so long that I've been restraining myself with medication, only to have it suddenly stop working 12 days ago..." Diana started explaining. "I tried to keep myself restrained through sheer willpower, believing I could stave off my feral instincts..."

Amanda managed to wriggle her right hand free, as she reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a switchblade which she then stabbed Diana on the back of the neck with.

Diana isn't bothered by the switchblade penetrating her neck. _At all_.

The blonde retaliated against the stabbing by sinking her fangs into Amanda's neck.

Amanda felt her whole body becoming paralyzed, helpless to do anything to save herself, as Diana sucked her blood. The blonde is clearly enjoying the bloodsucking, as she moaned pleasurably thorough the entire process. The switchblade embedded in Diana's neck got pushed out of her flesh, as it started healing and closing up seamlessly.

Diana soon ceased her feasting on Amanda, as she released the redhead, letting her fall limp on the bathroom floor.

Through her increasingly blurry vision as caused by the blood loss, Amanda saw Diana kneeling down beside her, as the blonde wiped her blood-soaked mouth with the back of her hand. At the same time, the bags under her eyes went away, her skin and eyes regained their normal colors, and her board flat chest grew back to the decently sized rack it usually was.

"And yet, my biology disagreed, leading to me becoming the way you just saw me, as my body tortured me until I caved in and fed upon Hannah and Barbara, enough to put them both in blood loss-induced coma..." Diana continued her explanation. "Although I regretted having to harm my close friends, the torturing stopped as I discovered just how _good_ human blood tasted..."

Diana then leaned down, putting her face inches away from Amanda's. The blonde then swiped a drop of blood that is coming out of the bite mark in the redhead's neck, then licked it off her fingers.

"And since then, I have decided that I should embrace my vampiric nature, and feed on one girl every night. Luckily for me, none of the girls I fed on had any recollection of the feeding, and neither would you..."

With that, Diana sank her fangs into Amanda's neck one more time, and kept on sucking to her own pleasure, leaving Amanda completely helpless until she blacked out...


End file.
